


Claimed.

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I love that trope, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Roman's a lot older, Seth's 19, Two Shot, and roman looks more like he did when he had the full beard, cause apparently that's all I'm good at, seth looks more like his tyler black character here, so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snotty Seth Rollins goes to an art gallery to find himself a rich man, but life takes a strange turn when he meets a much older painter who goes by Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'll give you five seconds to turn around and go back home," Roman warned him, those hazel eyes shining against the glow of the moonlight behind them._   
  
_"What if... I don't want to?" Seth replied, stepping closer._   
  
**Two weeks earlier. **   
  
"Seth, let's go we're gonna be late!" Dean called for his roommate for the third time, pounding on their bathroom door so he could get his friend out of there before they were late to the art showing at the gallery tonight.   
  
Seth came out a moment later, in a form fitting graphic tee and some skinny jeans. "Is this good? We might run into rich men tonight and I don't want to look like a bum from Iowa who wants a sugar daddy."   
  
Dean scoffed at him, then pulled on his arm so he could drag Seth out of the dorm hall. "You look fine.. and what's with it with you and rich men? Why do you want someone take care of you so damn bad?"   
  
"Because," Seth coughed as he and Dean’s feet hit the pavement, "I'm in this god forsaken college on a communications degree, where will that get me? _Nowhere._ But you know where a rich man with a big dick will get me? _Everywhere._  So it's simple, Deano. Graduate college, find a rich husband and get taken care of. You should try it sometime."   
  
"Uh, no thanks. Me and Sasha are good. I don't think I could ever take the plunge and just... let a guy fuck me," Dean shook his head at the image. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just.. I'm really into... tits and ass."   
  
"Well you're still young, I knew since I was 13 that I was gay. I'm 19 now, maybe you're just a late bloomer," Seth teased his friend and walked ahead at the same time.   
  
Dean laughed as he caught up, slinging his arms around his best friend's shoulders. "Thanks for coming with me tonight dude. No one else supports my love for art like you do," Dean said happily.   
  
"No worries. I'm your friend and art galleries are perfect for finding rich men." Seth winked when they crossed the street where their destination was. Seth opened the door and as soon as he did, his hazel eyes were showered with eggshell white walls and a bunch of abstract art. Seth cooed as he and Dean walked in, and Dean showed his student ID to let the hostess know he was expected.  Dean smiled when he noticed his friend looking around in awe. He patted his back gently just to get his attention again.   
  
"Hey, I'm going to talk to my mentor over there for a second. You think you can behave while I'm gone?"   
  
"Please, I'm not a child, Dean. I'm not here for the art, I'm here for one thing and one thing only." Dean laughed at him before nodding and walking off.   
  
Once he was gone, Seth decided it was time to get into action. He was going to get a rich man tonight. One to shower him with gifts, take him to Paris on a whim and give him... he's guessing okay sex. The last part didn't really matter, what did was the sea of men Seth saw observing the art. There was one guy in particular, that caught Seth’s attention right away. He was tall, tattooed, had a clean shaved head and a strong jaw line. "That's him," Seth uttered to himself. That was the guy who was going to give him everything Seth wanted and more. He put on his best smile and began to walk over to tall, dark and handsome when he bumped into someone... literally.   
  
Seth fell back onto the floor after the sheer weight of the guy pulled him backwards. "Ow!" Seth screamed as he dusted himself off in anger.   
  
"Sorry, my fault." The guy held out a hand for Seth to take, which Seth was ignoring at first to make sure he still looked presentable. He made sure he was 100 percent lint free before he looked up at the guy in front of him, and the moment he did... Seth lost his breath.

"Do you need help?" He heard this guy say. A guy who's muscles were out in a full showing, and a tattoo that looked like it ran up his arm towards his shoulder, full lips, and a jaw you could cut grass on. Seth took his hand slowly and the guy helped him up, and for some reason Seth felt one of his hands on the middle of his back, probably to steady him.   
  
I'm sorry about that, I'm so clumsy," The big man apologized, with a soft smile. Seth was just staring, words seemed to not be able to form as he looked back at the man with soft gray eyes and a crooked smile. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.   
  
"I um- I-" Before Seth could say anything else, the clean shaven guy Seth was looking at before came over, and placed his hand on the bigger man's shoulder, causing him to let go of Seth.   
  
"Roman, the back still needs to be mopped, and shined. I don't think it's going to shine itself now is it?" Clean shaven guy spoke to the bigger guy in such a condescending tone. The bigger man, who Seth found out was now named Roman nodded, and put his head down.   
  
"Uh yes boss. Right away," Roman agreed, "Hey, I'm sorry again." He told Seth, taking one last look at him, before leaving him with clean shaven asshole.   
  
"Sorry about that. Roman’s very clumsy. It's why I keep him in the back of the gallery. I noticed you across the room. My name is Randy Orton. I own the gallery, well this one of many." Randy put out his hand for Seth to shake which Seth did, reluctantly as he watched Roman walk away.     
  
"Nice to meet you, excuse me..." Seth was about to walk away when Randy stopped him again, this time completely blocking his path.   
  
"I saw you, watching me before. I saw you have good taste... in art and men." Seth blushed a little, then looked down. Randy may be strict but maybe he wasn’t that bad? "Look, I'm a straight shooter guy. I think you're cute, and you'd look so adorable half naked on the front of my yacht. Go out with me. Friday night. I promise, I'll make it worth your while."   
  
"I um..." Seth was absolutely giddy. Sure, he still couldn't get the handsome stranger out of his mind but it looked like Randy owned him and just about everything else around here.  It was just what Seth was looking for. "Sure. I'll go out with you."   
  
"Perfect. Meet me here after closing, just ring the bell and Roman will let you in." Randy smirked at him, before walking off to attend to other guest. By the time he was gone, Dean had returned and he could see that Seth was all too happy right now.   
  
"Randy Orton. Wow he owns about ten galleries and his parents own tons of real estate around town. Looks like you did good, Sethie."   
  
Seth smirked... it looks like he did _really_ good.   
  
**Friday.**  
  
Seth looked and smelled expensive as he walked to the art gallery late at night. He had on his favorite black suit and some gucci cologne he borrowed from his friend Dolph. He crossed the street with nerves bundling up in him and once he got to the gallery he buzzed the bell just like Randy told him too. Seth was buzzed in quick, and when he entered the gallery, the young boy didn't see anyone.   
  
"Hello?" Seth called out to anyone but no one was out front. He decided to walk until he found the back space. There was a door that blocked off the back, and once he opened it, Seth’s hazel eyes gathered in a sight... Roman was there, shirtless moving boxes back and forth. Seth said nothing at first, as he watched him pick up a heavy box, then move it and another, all while his muscles constricted and he got sweaty. It was when he moved the final box, did Roman stop, and look up at Seth with that same crooked smile.   
  
"You could've at least offered to help," Roman teased, making Seth smile softly. He walked down the stairs and started slowly approach the big man.   
  
"And miss the show?" Seth playfully scoffed, "I think not."

"The show? What show?" Roman asked shyly.   
  
"You, shirtless carrying heavy things. I should've been charged admission for that. Or maybe not, since you did push me down on my ass the other night." He laughed.   
  
"I'm still so sorry about that," Roman told him honestly as he stepped forward into Seth’s pace. Seth stepped back a bit, keeping as much space between them as possible. It wasn't because he was afraid of Roman, quite the opposite actually. He just... couldn't get him off of his mind since last night and seeing him now, without a shirt so sweaty and hot was a sin... or at least should be.   
  
"Don't say sorry anymore, just tell me what you're doing down here,” Seth tried to lighten the mood a bit.

“Me? Oh. I move stuff for Randy. Or basically anything he needs fixing in the gallery.” Roman shrugged.

“Oh. So you do work for him?”

 _Damnit_. Seth thought. With Roman’s looks, he was a 10, but no money made his hotness factor drop for Seth. Well, that was lie, he was hot with or without money but Seth would never go near him. He needed a sugar daddy… not a boyfriend.

“Yeah, you can say that. I mean, I only do it until Randy tells me that I can finally put my work up, ya know? Uh, you don't know.. fuck,” Roman slapped his own forehead, making Seth laugh for a second time. “What I mean to say is I'm an aspiring artist I um.. I paint and one day, I'm hoping to get my stuff up here. I just gotta pay my dues and one day I'll be up there, showing my work off to the world.”

Seth found himself smiling wide at Roman's aspirations. He might not have money but he did have big dreams. Seth liked that in a guy.

“You should meet my friend Dean, he loves art just as much as you do, you guys would hit it off,” Seth replied genuinely.

“Thanks, but uh, I already have my eye on someone.”

Seth didn't bother clarifying that he meant hit it off in a friendly way with Dean. Once Roman said he had his eye on someone Seth was transfixed.. and a little jealous. Despite him going out with Randy tonight, a multi-millionaire and art enthusiast, he couldn't ignore that sinking feeling he got when he heard that Roman had his eye on someone else.

“Oh yeah?” Seth tried to play coy, “And who might that be?”

“Well uh… he's cute, got a nice smile… rocks a man bun apparently and is way too young for me. But, ever since Tuesday, I just… can't seem to get him out of my mind.” Seth's heart raced as he listened to Roman. He knew he was talking about him and for some reason that made every single hair on Seth's body stand still, frozen in time.

“And this guy… is he unavailable?” Seth asked, his voice now slowing into a whisper.

“Very. You see, he's going out with my boss, but he doesn't realize that my boss may be rich, but he's also a true dick head. Who uses guys for sex, and never calls them again,” Seth heard Roman's warning but apart of him didn't want to believe it. He was getting caught up in Roman's abs and the darkness back there. Randy wanted him and Seth wanted him too.

“You’d say anything to get in my pants, wouldn't you?” Seth accused him as he came closer, only to poke Roman in the chest, “Well newsflash asshole, I can handle myself and I don't need you trying to play father with me. I'm 19, I'm not dumb. I can do whatever I want. So back off, got it?”

Roman’s jaw set tight as he nodded slowly, “Got it.”

He and Seth gave each other looks, filled with anger and jealousy from both sides. Seth hated the way Roman was looking at him. Like he had any right to tell him anything. He rolled his eyes, and thought about leaving but Roman coughed, just to get his attention again.

“Look, I'll admit I have ulterior motives in this. I mean, you're gorgeous so who could blame me, but… I'm not just talking out of my ass here, Randy will use you, get what he wants and never call you again. It's who he is.”

“And what about you?” Seth gave Roman attitude as he got up in his face, “Isn’t that all you want from me too?”

Roman smirked, then picked up another box, holding it on his side, “I said I had my eye on you, because you’re beautiful,” Seth tried not to blush as he heard him say it, “But there's two things about you, unfortunately that make the magic of seeing you for the first time, completely fade away.”

“Yeah, and what might that be?”

“Your age, for one… I'm 28, unlike Randy young isn't my thing and two… your attitude. Have fun on your date, beautiful.”

Roman winked at him then started to walk away, and Seth didn't know why his heart beated so fast… as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snotty Seth Rollins goes to an art gallery to find himself a rich man, but life takes a strange turn when he meets a much older painter who goes by Roman.

He couldn't stop thinking about him.

It's been one week, three days, and five or six dates with a rich man, yet Seth couldn't stop thinking about..  _ him.  _  Call it torture, call masochistic… fuck call it crazy  but Seth couldn't get that jerk Roman off of his mind. He was completely out of line last week. Telling Seth that Randy would just use him, and then flirting with him only to tell him he was too young. It pissed Seth off each time he thought about it, whether it was every day or every night. 

“Sasha said that she wants to spice it up in bed,” Seth barely heard Dean say as they walked around campus together to the late night coffee shop by bay street. “What do you think that means?” Dean asked but he realized that Seth wasn't listening. He looked at his best friend who seemed to be in his head every day for the past week. Dean knew Seth started seeing that rich guy but he didn't think he'd become so enamored with him… this quickly.

“Hey,” Dean slapped his shoulder to get his friends attention. Seth jumped a bit, then looked up at Dean with worried hazel eyes “What's going on with you, you okay?” Dean asked curiously, stopping Seth before they got to the coffee place.

“Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine,” Seth nodded at him, “Just thinking about my date with Randy later. He's taking me on a late night trip across the ocean on his yacht. Just me, and him.” Seth shook his thoughts of Roman away as he and Dean kept walking. Absolutely nothing was going to ruin his date tonight. Not even that asshole painter who Seth couldn't get off of his mind. “That's why I can't stay long. I gotta get to the gallery soon. That's where Randy is meeting me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at his all too happy friend and held open the door to  _ Maria’s  _ the only coffee shop with good coffee even late at night. Dean and Seth walked up to the counter together and of course was greeted by Maria herself, a sweet, older woman who was kind to every customer.

“Good evening boys, what can I get you?” She asked with a smile.

“I'll have a-” Seth started to say his order but was stalled by a loud sound. He and Dean looked towards it, and Seth almost lost his breath as he saw him…

“Hey ma, I gotta go. Randy is expecting me to do inventory. I left everything downstairs. I'll finish tomorrow morning I promise.” Roman closed the heavy door behind him, then grabbed his hoodie from the rack behind the counter. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had been thinking about him all week long, even while with Randy and now he was there… in the beefy flesh.

Roman put his hoodie on, and then turned around and once he saw Seth, it was like his heart stopped too. He looked away, almost like he was unworthy of Seth’s gaze then reached over the counter to kiss his mom. “I love you, see you later. Make sure you take your pills, alright?” Roman touched her face warmly and she caressed his before he made it towards the door. Seth watched him go, hating the way his heart beat as he left.  He had no idea what was happening but this feeling he got while Roman was around needed to end… right now. 

“Sorry boys that's just my son. How can I help you?” Maria asked again. 

“I'll have a pumpkin spice,” Dean said. He looked at Seth who was looking at the door still. Dean rose a curious eyebrow as he nudged him, getting Seth’s attention. “He’ll have a white chocolate mocha,” Dean looked at Seth for confirmation and Seth offered an appreciative smile, before looking down at the counter. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean whispered once Maria went to go make the drinks.

“Uh, yeah.. I'm okay,” Seth replied gently. 

At least… he thought he was.

After he left the coffee shop, Seth ran home to shower and change then it was off to the gallery to meet Randy for yet another fun night. He admittedly had so much fun with Randy. He loved expensive things and feeling up on Seth and Seth loved young, rich men with good sexual appetites. He buzzed like usual and was let in quickly.  He walked past the main gallery, seeing the new “Artist to watch,” section almost ready. At that moment Seth remembered Roman telling him he wanted his art up in this gallery one day. 

He didn't know why he found himself thinking about him yet again right before his date with Randy, yet there he was… in the back of his mind, hoping that one day Roman got to live his dream. Seth began to walk towards Randy’s office, trying to forget about Roman and focus on his hot date tonight. He knocked once he got to the door, over and over again but there was no answer from Randy. Seth knocked again, but still no answer, which was weird since Randy definitely told him they were meeting tonight. 

Seth checked his phone for calls or texts but there were none. He tried calling Randy’s phone but it kept going to voicemail.  He walked back through the main lobby, and called out for Randy but no one answered. Seth sighed, realizing that he'd have to talk to the one man he hoped he didn't see again tonight… just to find out where Randy was. 

Seth found himself going downstairs to the basement where Randy kept him hidden. Of course he was there, moving shit around like always. Seth quiet at first, just...watching Roman put tape over some boxes, then move it to storage. Seth hated the way his eyes transfixed on Roman's arms. They were so big… and that tattoo he had going up and down from his pec, to his wrist only made him that much hotter. Seth sighed softly, thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He tried to just turn around and go back up the stairs but…    
  
"Ya know, I could always send you a photo of me, I'm pretty sure it would last longer than your stares," Roman spoke up as he looked at Seth's retreating form.    
  
"Sorry," Seth apologized, meekly. "I wasn't trying to stare, I promise."   
  
"What's this?" Roman placed a box down and came up the stairs so he and Seth were facing each other. When they stood, face to face Seth got a whiff of the most intoxicating scent. He smelled like sweat, and coconuts, fire... and something so uniquely... him. "No witty comeback? All week you've been giving me dirty looks and now you come down here and I'm expecting banter and I get.. an apology?"    
  
Seth tried to fight the smile forming on his face but he couldn't. This asshole had some kind of effect on him, "I was trying to be nice, I'm sorry if you can't handle that,” Seth finally fired back, smirking.   
  
"I guess I can’t, just like you couldn't handle... me." Roman bit his lip as he spoke. Seth knew he was joking but goddammit did he want to prove him wrong.    
  
"I wouldn't want to handle you, I'm with Randy," Seth decided to say instead. That sentence made Roman nod, and back up a bit. 

_ Goddamnit _ .

Maybe he shouldn't of said that? 

"You couldn't even if you weren't pretty boy," Roman whispered as he went back down the stairs, "You're too young to handle what I'm packing." Roman smiled at him from down the stairs and all Seth wanted to do was slap the smile right off his beautiful face.

“Where's Randy?” Seth decided to drop the pretenses once Roman said he was too young yet again. “He was supposed to meet me for our date but he's nowhere to be found.”

“I don’t know,” Roman lied as he finished up packing, “Try calling him.” 

“Tried that, I literally tried everything. I'm not dumb. I only came to you because I can't find him and he won't answer my calls or texts.” 

“I thought you came down here to watch me work while you stare at my arms?” Roman teased playfully.

“Roman, please…” Seth came down the stairs and walked right up to him so Roman could look in his eyes. That was a mistake on both parts, because once brown eyes met gray they both felt it… a strange fuzzy feeling that definitely shouldn't be there. “If you know something just tell me, I deserve to know.. please.”

“You told me to stay out of your business last week when I warned you that Randy was no good for you. Now that he's doing exactly what I told you he'd do you're begging me for info?” He scoffed, then looked down, noticing Seth’s skinny jeans that fit him so perfectly. Roman closed his eyes then sighed, before he spilled everything, “Okay fine. Look, he's with another guy tonight, and he told me to tell you he was working but you deserve better than that. You're a good kid, who seems sweet. Why can't you see that he's a liar and is only going to break your heart?” 

Seth didn't want to believe that Randy would do him like this. Despite it being the second time Roman told him the same thing. He shook his head once Roman's eyes met his again then pushed Roman away making him stumble. “Randy isn't like that. You're LYING because you want to be in my pants. But like I expressed to you before you CAN'T have me. So deal with it.” 

“No, I can't  _ afford _ you,” Roman said as he stalked closer to Seth, getting in his face, making the younger man feel nervous as they looked at each other. “What you want I can’t give… I don't have dollar signs written on my head, and even if I did, I wouldn't want someone who believes for one second that Randy Orton won't break your heart. So if you find him, on his yacht at the docks, fucking another young twink instead of you tonight don't say I didn't fucking warn you.”

“FUCK YOU!” Seth shouted in his face.

“Fuck you too.” Roman said back, eyes blaring into hazel deviously. 

Seth pushed him away then began to walk back towards the steps but was stopped by Roman's big hands, wrapping themselves around his arm and pulling Seth in. He yelped as those same arms wrapped themselves around his small waist and walked them backwards towards the wall. Seth panted, as gray eyes stared down at him, in frustration, in anger.. in lust. 

He felt Roman squeeze his sides, then pull him in by his belt loops, forcing their bodies to collide. Seth could feel Roman's hardness through his jeans now, and fuck it felt thicker than anything he's ever had inside of him before. He kept eye contact, as his traveled down Roman's chest towards his jeans. Seth's breathing became uneven as his hand caressed over Roman’s erection. Roman blew out a breath, a shaky, scared one looking into hazel eyes. He almost felt Seth take hold of it through his jeans, but that's when Roman stopped him, and pushed him back, gently. 

I'll give you five seconds… to turn around and go back home," Roman warned him, those hazel eyes shining against the glow of the moonlight behind them.    
  
"What if... I don't want to?" Seth replied, stepping closer.

Roman didn't even wait a five seconds. As soon as Seth placed himself in his bubble again, he grabbed at him, picking him off his feet, only to push him back into the wall. Seth whimpered when his back hit again, before the pain was replaced by the pleasure of Roman’s lips on his for the first time. 

He got lost in the way Roman kissed him, the passion he's never felt before with anyone was burning bright just for this much older man. His shirt flew over his head and his jeans were unbuckled at the same time as Roman's tongue owned his mouth. He felt him tug his jeans down along with his boxers and slowly, his hands found their way onto his dick, stroking while he kissed him, at the same pace, as the same time. 

“Roman!” Seth couldn't help but moan out his name, lips falling from his own so he could express to him just how much he liked it. “Please..” What was he begging for? 

Him? 

More?

Both. 

Roman looked into his eyes, and there he found his home. Be damned if he was barely legal, or had too much attitude, in this moment Seth was his, and if it was the last time… Roman would make it last forever. His own pants fell down, and saliva lubricated his erection before he pressed it against somewhere it shouldn't be. He knew Randy wasn't done with Seth, not by a long shot and that meant that Seth in a sense belonged to him. He had claim over this beautiful young body, a stake in Seth's future…

But as he pushed into him for the first time, and Seth moaned out loud, grabbing him and kissing him like he wanted nothing more than his touch, kiss, and Roman forever, Roman began to realize..

He wanted him forever too.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a part 2 so here it is bros thanks for reading - Melle

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably terrible but the second part will come if people like it. If not, it works as a one shot too. -Melle.


End file.
